


Approved

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Eames wakes to find he's been approved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ch1 was previously posted on tumblr (as amysnotdeadyet), but ch2 is all-new for Inceptiversary 2017

Eames woke slowly, warm and safe and comfortable despite something weighing him down, lumps on either side that his brain identified as Arthur's cats, Amit and Anput. He blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling and breathed in the scent of Arthur in the bed. His body was languid and heavy, and a deep breath gave him only the small twinge he expected from the old bullet wound in his side.

"Have a nice nap?" said Arthur, and Eames lifted his head up just enough to see him lounging in the bedroom doorway in nothing but a pair of plaid pyjama pants.

Eames sighed and smiled. "I did, but I'm afraid I'm trapped here," he said. He slipped one arm out from under the covers to find and pet the cat on that side; the other one was weighing down his legs and purring determinedly enough for Eames to feel it through the duvet.

Arthur chuckled. "You've been approved." He came forward and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to press his mouth to Eames'; such casual, easy kisses were still new enough between them to be an unexpected delight.

"Mmm, good," said Eames, tugging Arthur down for another kiss.

Amit, the more affectionate of the two, reached up with both paws and pulled Eames' hand back to where it belonged, but not before he got his kiss.

"I'm gonna make some dinner," said Arthur, staying close this time. "Want to eat it in bed and fuck again?"

Eames huffed a laugh in surprise. "Is this a trick question?"

"This is an attempt to keep the cats occupied while I cook so they don't murder me for scraps," said Arthur, kissing the scar on Eames' eyebrow fondly. "Please?"

"Sounds like an excellent division of labour," said Eames. He looked at Arthur's face, really looked, and felt like every single imperfection was now his right to adore, instead of having to take Arthur in with furtive glances and aching want. "I hope you know that I intend to never leave, now that the cats have adopted me."

"I knew they were good for something besides shedding," said Arthur. One more kiss and he got up to make their dinner, to take care of Eames like it was his right.

Eames lay back, pet the cat, and grinned. After years of waiting and hoping, his ship had finally come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some much-later date, we revisit the boys and their cats.

"You're going to make them fat," said Arthur, smiling down at Eames, who was laying on his back on the floor.

Eames looked up with a delighted, guilt-free grin. "Nonsense, darling, our goddesses are working for their treats." He palmed another pair of cat treats and did a few magician's passes, then held both hands in the air and waited for Amit and Anput.

Arthur had to wonder how long they'd been up to this when Amit and Anput each took a hand, stretching up to sniff thoroughly in search of the treat. They exchanged some sort of silent communication, and then both pounced onto Eames' stomach, making him let out an 'oof' and a laugh. His arms came down reflexively to protect his middle and both cats pounced again -- Amit tackled Eames' right hand while Anput buried her face in Eames' right armpit, making the pitch of Eames' laugh go higher.

"You're training them to be proper terrors," said Arthur, pride in his voice he couldn't hide. "We're going to be the first men in dreamshare with trained attack cats."

Eames giggled and squirmed, finally dropping the treats, which were quickly snatched up. "I don't know, I think Yusuf's been working on his lot."

"I'm pretty sure that was for rats in his dusty spice drawers, not intruders with suspicious handfuls of cat treats," said Arthur. He bent down and snatched the bag, getting sounds of protest from all three of them. "You're spoiling your dinner," said Arthur, addressing the cats rather than their enabler.

The protests were repeated by the cats, while Eames switched over to petting them and cooing. "Don't worry, Arthur just likes to be the stern parent."

"I have to be stern, your uncle Eames refuses to make an honest man of me," said Arthur, playing along. "What would I do if he up and left us?"

"If I marry you, will I finally be papa Eames?" asked Eames, looking up at Arthur with surprising earnestness.

Arthur curled up on the floor next to him, ignoring the cat hair on his dove grey trousers. "Of course," he said, dropping kisses on Eames' mouth and both cats' heads. "But only if you use your real name on the marriage certificate."

"Only for you." Eames laughed and left off his petting to pull Arthur in for a lingering kiss full of more than one kind of promise.


End file.
